


grave concerns

by vintagewhine (pineovercoat)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineovercoat/pseuds/vintagewhine
Summary: A quick art treat for the Knightpilot Exchange based on this prompt!: "I'm thinking something that feels super Victorian gothic -- think heavy fog rolling over the moors, dark suits, Ben's pale and sun deprived complexion, pining, large and looming estates... If you want I wouldn't say no to vampires! But basically Poe Dameron falls for the brooding, enigmatic earl/duke/whatever of New Alderaan. Feel free to borrow the plot of your favorite romance novel."





	grave concerns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstars/gifts).



> hello with your prompt you have summoned me,,,a goth,,,


End file.
